Chuck Makes a Choice
Chuck Makes a Choice is the ninth episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise Chuck doesn't want the new girl at school to know his father lives in a prison home so he doesn't invite him to the school play. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Chuck Riley Supporting characters: * Pete Riley * Mr. Riley * Mrs. Riley * Noel Canard * Tiina * Ida Lucas Other characters: * Lisa Canard * Judy * Martin Schlegel * Billy Martin * Mrs. Gonzales * Tiina's dad * Halfway home worker Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Withrow School ** Queen's City Bowl ** Halfway home ** Library ** Degrassi Street *** Riley home *** Tiina's home Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood' * '''Writer:' Sue A'Court' * 'Chuck Nick Goddard' * 'Pete Riley John Ioannou' * 'Chuck's Dad Guido Kondruss' * 'Chuck's Mom Gloria Manzi' * 'Noel Peter Duckworth Pilkington II' * 'Tiina Lisa Barry' * 'Ida Zoe Newman' * 'Lisa (Little John) Stacie Mistysyn' * 'Tracy (Maid Marion) Bree McKibbon' * 'Martin (Allen A'Dale) Jaime Summerfield' * 'Billy (Friar Tuck) Jason Talbot' * 'Teacher Wendy Watson' * 'Tiina's Dad James Chandler' * '''Cinematographer:' Philip Earnshaw * Production Manager/Continuity: Sue A'Court * Editors: Michael Clark, Kit Hood * Sound Recording: Victor Gamble * Continuity: Michelle Dionne * Music: Lewis Manne, Wendy Watson, Archie Manne * Assistant Camera: Chris Wilson * Assistant Editor: Caroline Bashutski * Grips: Michael Bawcutt, Steve Woloszczuk * Gaffer: Sandy Carroll * Props & Costume: Michelle Dionne * Sound Editing: Embark * Re-Recording: George Novotny * The Producers Would Like To Thank: Bob Holmeshaw & the Staff, of Earl Grey School, Queen City Bowl, John Howard Society, Don Haig, Bob Vale, Nicki Dimitriadis, Bruce Mackey, Beck Taxi Co. For Their Cooperation and Assistance * Produced In Association With: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation; By: Playing With Time Inc. * Toronto, Canada * © MCMLXXXIII Continuity * Chuck refers to the time when Noel brought a new suit for his father's wedding in Noel Buys a Suit. Notes/trivia * This is the first episode to have an animated title card. * After appearing in five episodes this is the first spotlight episode of Chuck, which would seem fitting as this is his last formal appearance; Chuck makes one small appearance in the next episode and then disappears into obscurity. He does however have a cameo at the end of The Canards Move Out. * Despite being called Queen's City Bowl, the on-set location is credited as Queen City Bowl. * Withrow School was actually filmed on location at Earl Grey School. * Co-director Kit Hood cameos as Tiina's father, but is credited as James Chandler. Real-world references * The younger kids perform a school play of Robin Hood. Inconsistencies * This is the first appearance of Billy or the first time he's referred to by that name. In the last episode, Tyson Talbot played a boy named "Kit" on-screen, but ambiguously credited as "ticket seller". It's more than likely they are one and the same. * Bree McKibbon also played a nameless Schlegel sibling in the previous episode. It's unknown if Judy and that character were supposed to be one and the same at that point, but she wasn't depicted as one of the family again. There was another (younger) sister in Liz Sits the Schlegels, played by another actress, who went by a different name other than Judy. * The other problem with McKibbon's character in this episode, is that she's credited as Tracy, not Judy, which is given as her name in Connie Goes to Court. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. Quotes }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes